Hosts' Guards
by imafangirlforever
Summary: Birds stay with their flock. Wolves stay in a pack. Sheep stay with their herd. So what happens if you put a bunch of soldiers in a Host Club? That's what happens when Kyoya Ootori hires the Ootori Special Task Force, a group of remarkable individuals, to guard Japan's wealthiest heirs. Chaos, craziness, and maybe a bit of love ensues. NO SPOTS LEFT
1. Caller ID: Kyoya Ootori

Hello, so I'm imafangirlforever. I'm planning on an Ouran Highschool Host Club OC fanfiction named "Hosts' Guards". The OCs will be in a Special Tasks Force managed by the Ootori family, who are hired by Kyoya to protect the Hosts from a group targeting Japan's young heirs. I'm an inconsistent writer, but I hope you'll all give my story a go.

**NO SPOTS LEFT**

* * *

It was a wonderful day to be out walking, Rei thought to herself. The Sun was shining. The birds were chirping. Everything was perfe-

Rei's phone rang. She immediately scowled and dug through her purse to pull it out. Stupid phone, always ringing at the wrong times. She swore that it did that on purpose.

"Hello?" she asked in that overly-fake voice everyone used for phone calls.

_"Is this Koizumi Reiko of the Special Tasks Force?"_

Her cheery façade faded as she lowered her voice. "Yes, and who is this?"_  
_

_"My name is Kyoya, and I'm from the Ootori family. I'm assigning you to a new mission..."_

He kept talking, and she nodded her head a few times and murmured a few '_yes, I understand_'s. Shutting her phone and storing it back in her brand-name purse, she started heading back to the mansion. No, she would not call it her home. The Task Force was more of a home to her than the giant house. Strange, how even though she was surrounded by people in the high society, she always felt more comfortable with her 'commoner' friends.

She was back. She stopped at the front gate, punching a code into the machine that opened the gates. 'For security measures', her father had replied when asked why he installed it. More like to keep her from running away. She snorted and shook her head, not amused.

As she walked on the path leading to the mansion, she couldn't help but admire the stone fountains and marble statues put as decor. Stiff and boring as he might be, she shared the same taste as her father when it came to style.

She rapped her left hand on one of the twin doors, waiting for someone to open it. It was, moments later, by a rather skinny young maid.

"Koi-Koizumi-sama! Th-thank goodness," she stammered, obviously in relief as she bowed and moved aside for her to enter. "Where have you been? The servants have been in a state of panic since you left."

"On a journey through life," she said nonchalantly, walking pass the maid and knocking on two matching mahogany doors. She paused for a moment, and hearing someone call "come in", opened the doors and went inside.

The sight of her father's bedroom was something to behold. A large bed, ordered from a certain company in France, took up barely half of the room. Two velvet chairs faced each other across a small crystal table. Extravagant royal-blue silk curtains were pulled back to reveal a giant glass window. Her father was sitting in one of the chairs, holding a steaming cup of tea.

"Father." She curtsied stiffly, eyes never leaving the stoic man. "I have something I wish to talk to you about."

"Reiko." He nodded at her to sit down, gesturing at the other cup of tea on the table.

She remained standing.

Father and child stared at each other in a silent standoff, not moving a muscle. Finally, the man relented, sighing as he asked, "What is it?"

"I need you to sign transfer papers to Ouran Academy."

The man shot straight up in surprise, most likely remembering those long hours when he tried to convince her of transferring to the elite school. She had adamantly refused, saying she was fine with her current school.

"Is something… the matter with Lobelia?" he asked carefully, as if mentioning her school's name would set off an explosion.

"Of course not, I just wished to have a change of scenery," she said sarcastically. Lowering her voice, she whispered, "It's for my 'nighttime job'."

His eyes narrowed, and he hissed. "I told you _never_ to speak of that to me again. I don't know _why_ I let you do that, but I do. So in return, keep your mouth shut-"

"For the sake of the company," she finished, rolling her eyes. "Yes, yes. Now you and I both know that you wanted me to go to Ouran. So, here's your chance to convince me it's the better school. I already filled out the papers, you just need to sign here."

She thrust a small stack of papers at the man and walked out of the room.

She stared at her phone for a second. "So I'm guarding someone named Hikaru, huh... he'd better not be a spoiled bastard, or I'll kick his ass."

On that happy note, she walked off.


	2. First years: Ouran is strange

**A/N: Hi everyone *ducks behind Kyoya to avoid multiple objects thrown at her*! Well, I'm back! (Kind of.) Now, I'm not going to make excuses, but I'll just say this: your author is a lazy bum and is somehow dragged along by life. -_- At the moment, I'm in a hotel, in a foreign country, trying to type as fast as I can because I realized how much I've been putting off this story. -_-**

**Anyways, this is the first (official) chapter of Hosts' Guards! This is featuring the first years, so be just a little more patient and I'll have the second and third years out soon! Please note that if an OC is paired with someone from a different grade, you might not see much of the pairing right away. But I tried to add some 'chance' encounters...**

**...yeah, that's all I have to say. I use Japanese words occasionally (ex. _sensei_), but I'm using the English way for names (ex. Kaoru Hitachiin). Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Ya' see the name of this website? Yeah, right there. _FAN_fiction. See the difference between _FAN_fiction and _fiction_? I think you see my point.**

* * *

Minako took a deep breath, trying to calm her beating heart. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

Today was going to be her first day at Ouran Academy.

Just thinking of it made her a little more nervous, and she absentmindedly ran her fingers through her long purple hair.

Would they hate her? Would they like her? Who could she trust? She hated being the new kid. People's attention would focus on her, she'd have no friends, and she'd have to start all over again. At least she knew that a lot of the Tasks Force was going to transfer there too. She wouldn't be fully alone, she supposed.

… maybe she should re-check everything one more time. Somewhere inside of her, a tiny voice scolded her for overreacting so much just for a mission. But this wasn't just a _mission_, she'd actually have to go to a new school!

She stood in front of her full-body mirror, inspecting herself. The mysterious girl's uniform for Ouran (that heavily resembled a marshmallow) sent to her —courtesy of Kyoya Ootori—had been changed to something a lot more practical. Gone were the puffy sleeves and puffy skirt that would hinder her movement (and make her look ridiculous). She had simply taken a pair of scissors to it and discarded the leftover fabric.

She put on some bracelets, all of various colors, on her right arm and slipped on her black arm glove on her left arm. Now, with her outfit almost complete, she tied her hair into a ponytail and opened her front door.

Minako slipped on her black sneakers—screw the fancy shoes Ootori gave her—and clutched her bag as she headed off the school.

* * *

Vanessa was not a believer in fate. She just believed that everything had its own course, and her decisions and words would help steer that course.

So, when she bumped into the short blonde, she wasn't inclined to believe she would ever see him again.

"Oh! Sorry! Are you okay?" the little boy asked her, his warm brown eyes widening. "Oh! You got hurt, didn't you?"

"It's fine, don't worry about it." She waved away the small scratch she had gotten on her knee when she fell.

"B-but…"

"Hey, I said everything's fine. Shouldn't you be going to school right now?" From what Vanessa knew, there weren't many elementary schools near Ouran. Even so, she didn't recognize the uniform he was wearing.

Her uniform, for the matter, was a bright yellow dress. She had worn a sweater over it, and was a little uncomfortable about how she looked.

Wait a minute… she peered closer at the kid's uniform, but at that moment, he decided to jump up.

"That's true! Takashi's waiting for me." He gestured to the towering man with raven hair next to him, and Vanessa's eyes widened a little at the fact he was on a first-name basis with someone so old. She estimated he was in high school. Maybe they were cousins? Because they certainly weren't brothers.

"Well," the boy said cheerfully, bringing her out of her pondering state. "I gotta go! My name's Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but just call me Honey, okay?"

"Wait!" she stopped him.

"What?" he asked quizzically.

"A-are you two related?" she couldn't help but ask. It would put her wandering mind to rest.

"Yeah! We're cousins," he laughed. "We're both 3rd years in Ouran Academy. Say, you go there too, right? I recognize the uniform."

"…wait, you go to Ouran?" she asked, making sure she didn't hear wrong.

"Yep!"

"…damn, then you must really be a child genius."

Exactly _how_ strange was this Ouran?  


* * *

When she first laid eyes on her new school, the first word Minako could think of was: _pink_. And indeed it was. The entire building was as pink as the surrounding cherry blossom trees. The school reminded her of those Barbie Dreamhouses she saw in the shops' windows when she was younger.

Minako's lips curled down in disgust. It was just so… _girly_. More than the other rich school she saw once: Lobelia. And that was an all-girls school.

"Wonderful first impression, isn't it?" a girl muttered behind her. She turned and quickly recognized the girl. Minako didn't know many people in the Tasks Force, but she was hard to forget. With all the chaos she made in the Tasks Force with her numerous pranks, how could she not know her?

"You're—!" Minako started, pointing at her. The girl finally took notice of her, and recognition lit up in her eyes.

"Reiko Koizumi, pleasure to meet you," she said, grinning at her. "I'm one of the _many_ transfer students to Ouran this year."

"Minako Fujiwara" she laughed. "And the pleasure's all mine. What class are you in, Reiko?"

"1-A," came the swift response. "And just call me Rei. You?"

"Same," Minako confirmed.

The conversation lapsed into a state of silence as both girls stood next to each other. Finally, Rei moved forward, her voice hushed. "I'm a guard. Hikaru Hitachiin. What about you?"

"I'm also a guard." Minako copied her quiet voice, glancing around to make sure no one could hear them. "Kaoru Hitachiin."

Rei's eyes lit up. "So we'll be together then! They're probably brothers or something."

She nodded thoughtfully. "I wonder if they're close. It would make it a lot easier for us if they stuck together most of the time, and we could hang out more."

Rei shrugged. "Who knows? I guess we'll find out soon. How'd you get accepted to the school? I thought they only allowed a few students on scholarships."

Minako smirked. "Smarts and connections are what you need."

"What kind of connections?"

"… okay, so Ootori helped me out a little," she admitted. "But he did the same for a lot of the Tasks Force. How did you get accepted?"

Rei developed a sudden interest with her feet. "Well… my family's rich."

"Ah," Minako nodded her head in understanding. Though most of the Tasks Force weren't rich, there were a few heirs of famous companies that joined. They usually joined because of their talent, although she heard a few wanted more adventure than what higher society approved of. "Don't worry about it then."

To change the uncomfortable atmosphere, she nudged her, gesturing to the large clock tower. "Hey, I think it's time to go."

"Hm? Oh, yeah." The grin returned to her face. "Come on! We can't be late on our first day!"

* * *

To their surprise, Minako and Rei were met with several other familiar faces as they walked into Class 1-A. One was a girl with long black hair and dull grey eyes. She gave them a curt nod, just enough so they knew she was the same person from the Tasks Force. Akura Homura, the Ice Queen of the Tasks Force. She was kind when you got to know her, but she could be a hell of a lot scary when she wanted to be.

The other was a girl with waist-long black hair and brown eyes. But what really identified her was her glasses; they could never forget the scolding one of the Tasks Force got when they accidentally broke them. She was usually nice, Minako remembered, but a little (read: very) blunt. Her sharp tongue was something to look out for.

"Class, we have several new students. Please introduce yourselves." the teacher directed the last comment to the group of girls.

"I'll go first," Rei said cheerily. "I'm Reiko Koizumi, nice to meet you! I love playing pranks,—everyone started inching away from her— manipulating people, playing video games…"

She paused for dramatic effect, and unconsciously everyone began to lean forward to hear her last hobby. After all, with a girl as strange as her, it was bound to be interesting.

"And…" Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"Reading!" she finished happily. Everyone fell over comically, and Minako couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "Please take care of me!"

Minako bit her lip for a second. Should she?

...ah, to hell with it.

"I'll go next. I'm Minako Fujiwara. I like… fighting. I hate idiots. Don't mess with me." Like hell she was going to say her _real_ hobbies. It would just be… embarrassing. "That's all."

Everyone seemed shocked into silence. What was _with _these transfer students?

"Me next, I suppose." Vanessa shrugged casually. "I'm Vanessa Reints. I like skateboarding, playing instruments, and photography."

_Finally, a normal one!_ The class was glad that not all of the transfer students were… strange.

Vanessa suddenly turned around, frowning slightly. "Sensei, no offense, but does this class really teach things? Because I'm afraid, with all these young heirs having their futures secure, they might not have the motivation to study. Stupid, I believe, but true."

The teacher froze, and laughed nervously. "Reints-san, I can assure you that everyone here works to their full potential. _Correct_, everyone?"

All the students hastily nodded.

"I'm last," Akura sighed. "Akura Homura. I like drawing, cooking, studying, basketball, and the violin. I hate… well, you don't need to know what I hate."

A gloomy aura seemed to come over the classroom.

"Well, ladies," the teacher said, trying to lighten the mood. "You can take a seat wherever one is available."

They all nodded, observed the classroom, and simultaneously went to sit down in different areas. Minako and Rei were sitting in front of two ginger-haired twins, Akura was siting in the back, and Vanessa was sitting in the front.

* * *

_Interesting_, Haruhi observed. It almost seemed as if they planned it. The twins took no notice of the unusual arrangement, instead taking delight in throwing miscellaneous objects at Minako and Rei's heads. Each object hit its desired target with a satisfying '_thump_'.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The first one to snap was Minako.

_Thump. Thump. Thu—_

"Oi, stop it!" she snapped, turning around to face the twins. "Or… or… I'll kick your ass!"

"_Yeah_, ginger," Rei added, looking a little amused. "You should stop, for your own good. Minako's temper is scary. I've seen it more times than I would have wanted to. So, ginger?"

"Which ginger?" the twins chorused, smirking at the girls. "Hikaru or Kaoru?"

They both hesitated for a moment, and Minako answered for the both of them. "The one who's more of an idiot," she said shortly, glaring at the two. "Now stop."

One of the twins stuck their tongue out childishly, folding his arms. The other one smiled at his twin's antics, but continued throwing objects at Minako's head.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, they're right." Haruhi suddenly entered the conversation, and she could barely conceal her exasperation as she chided her two classmates. "Now apologize to Fujiwara-san and Koizumi-san, that was very rude."

"Wha—no way!" Hikaru protested. "Like _I'm_ going to apologize to _them_!"

"Apologize, apologize~!" Rei sang, seeming to take delight in Hikaru's twitching as he tried not to scream at her.

He gave her an infuriated look before turning back to Haruhi. "Haruhi, you can't make me do this! We were just having a little fun."

"Hikaru," Haruhi warned. The two engaged in a silent contest of sorts, but he eventually relented.

"Fine," he muttered. "Only because _you_ said so."

He gave a glance to Kaoru, who had been silent the whole time. The milder twin rubbed his head embarrassed. "Um… sorry Koizumi, Fujiwara."

Minako shook her head, the slightest tinge of pink spreading across her face as she frantically waved her hands in front of her face. "J-just call me Minako. It's… easier that way!"

"And me too," Rei chimed. "Rei. Not Reiko, not Koizumi, simply Rei."

"Then… I apologize, Minako and Rei." Now Kaoru was getting even more embarrassed, and he looked to his twin for advice. Hikaru was giving him a betrayed look, and shrugged. He was on his own. "You can call me Kaoru, if you want."

"R-really? Can I?" Minako wasn't sure why she was acting like a shy schoolgirl, but she was.

Now everyone turned to Hikaru. The stubborn twin pouted. "Haruhi do I really need to?" A subtle glare by his_ obviously_ male classmate made him sigh and murmur, "…sorry."

"What was that~?" Rei asked, a devious smile spreading across her face. "I could _hear_ you!"

"…sorry."

"Say that again?"

Hikaru turned red, slamming his hands on his desk. "Damn it, woman! Just accept my apology and get over it!"

"Aww… c'mon! I was just having a little fun."

Haruhi stopped them both. "Rei-san, I think that's enough. Hikaru, watch your language."

"But—!" he was cut off by the disapproving voice of his teacher.

"Hitachiin-san, I'd appreciate it if you stop disrupting my class with your rather loud outbursts," the teacher said formally. "Please sit down."

Hikaru, realizing all eyes were on him, blushed and quickly sat down.

"I win this time, ginger," someone whispered victoriously.

"Damn you, Rei," the redhead grumbled.

* * *

Akurma watched, fairly amused by her colleague's rather interesting schemes in provoking her charge. Hikaru and Rei seemed to be engaging in a contest of some sorts, and their competitive and unyielding natures made the situation all the more interesting.

On the other hand, Minako and Kaoru seemed to be getting on well, although Kaoru seemed a little confused on how the girl could switch from a tough tomboy to a blushing schoolgirl in seconds. _Young love_, Akurma sighed. It did wonders to people, even Minako. The boy was unaware of the power he possessed over her at the moment, but she was sure the ginger would discover it soon.

The twins simultaneously did something stupid, causing Minako to blush a furious red and hit them both on the head, yelling 'what the hell are you doing?' Akurma smiled a little bit.

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a glint of silver.

Interesting. So Ootori really _wasn't_ joking when he said someone (or some people) was targeting the Host Club. Her frown softened slightly as she thought of the man. An admirable one if she ever saw one.

She would lull the assassin into a false sense of security. Then she would strike. She smirked, signaling something with her left hand, making sure Vanessa caught her signal.

The girl did, and she gave the smallest nod of recognition before returning to a more fake appearance as she pretended to listen to the teacher, instead skirting her eyes around the classroom the check for any other intruders.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. As Vanessa walked pass Akurma, she whispered, "There are more."

The sentence sent a chill down both of the girls' spines, and they quickened their pace as they walked through the crowded hallway, ignoring the chattering around them.

"We do not strike yet," Akurma said quietly. "We wait. Be ready."


	3. Second Years: An invitation to the Club

Zane decided that his new school was weird. Like, way weird. It didn't help that he was in the same class as Kyoya, his employer, and Tamaki. The blonde kept on gushing about how he could see his 'handsome' potential. His raven-haired friend did nothing to stop Tamaki, instead watching Zane squirm in amusement. Now, Zane was used to making people squirm. Not being the one squirming himself.

He turned and tried talking to the girl next to him, but she and her friend immediately swooned, saying something about his handsomeness being overwhelming.

Weird. Very weird.

Now, Zane was not an easily flustered guy. In fact, he was always the calm, laid-back person in the room. But he couldn't help but feel unnerved as part of the female population stared at him.

Luckily, he was not the only sane person in the room. There were several other Tasks Force members in the class. One of them, Sayo, was toying with a Chinese throwing knife under her desk. She stiffened when she felt someone watching him, but quickly relaxed once she realized it was Zane.

Another was Akemi, a girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail. She was actually paying attention to class, writing down notes here and there.

Kaede was sitting next to her. Occasionally, she would observe some of the class and write something in a purple notebook.

That was actually a good idea, he supposed. Although his charge, Haruhi, wasn't in his class, he knew there was other Tasks Force members planted around the school. He (or was it a she? Zane couldn't tell…) would be fine. For now, his job was to make sure Tamaki and Kyoya were safe. He felt around for his dagger, making sure it was secure and could be used in a moment's notice.

Audrey, another member of the Tasks Force that was sitting next to Tamaki, gave him a skeptical look.

He shrugged casually, like always-good-to-be-prepared.

She sighed, but gave a small understanding smile and checked on something in her pocket. A gun, maybe? Zane wondered.

Lots of the Tasks Force preferred guns. In fact, the group probably had the best snipers in Japan.

Zane was actually pretty good too, if he could say so himself. He specialized in twin pistols, and had dead-on aim.

Of course he would be skilled in those kinds of things, given the…circumstances he had been in.

Tamaki was now talking to Audrey. She was nodding and occasionally smiling at him, although her mind didn't seem to be focused much on the conversation.

Kaede, a girl Zane mostly remembered by her auburn eyes, and Akemi seemed to be debating. One would out-do the other, until she came out with a different theory. Kyoya was watching the exchange and scribbling down notes, smirking to himself.

"Book smarts are important, but you need that and street smarts. You can't do anything without experience." Akemi pointed out.

Kaede countered quickly, "Experience is nothing if you don't know how to use it correctly. You need to observe people, then make a plan. That is always the best method."

"Actually," Kyoya mused, and both girls looked at him as he gave his input. "I usually like manipulating people through the situations that come. Logic, if you must, and status are important as well."

"I suppose," Kaede gave, still keeping a stubborn look on her face.

"But the other ways are efficient too." Akemi shrugged.

Audrey passed him a note. He looked at it, almost confused for a second, and then looked back at her. She shrugged, pointing at Sayo (who then in turned pointed at Tamaki).

He unfolded the note.

A big mistake. An aura of sparkles and roses seemed to engulf him, and he gagged at the flowery pink stationary (with a little bunny at the bottom).

.

_'We would be most humbly honored—_

.

He skipped the long monologue. There was a line under the bunny.

.

_'If you would consider joining us, please come to Music Room 3 afterschool._

_-From the Host Club_

.

Oh, hell no. His eyes widened considerably. Did he just get an invitation to join the Host Club? Him, Zane Kazemai Asher? A Host?

Joy.

* * *

Audrey sighed. If it wasn't enough that she met him the other day, the blonde idiot she was forced to guard just couldn't stop talking.

"You just need to come to the Host Club, Drea!" Tamaki gushed.

"Not interested," she threw back. The words seemed to pierce the teenager like an arrow, and he 'collapsed' dramatically.

"Mommy!" he wailed. "This princess just refuses to go to the Host Club!"

"Really, now." Kyoya's stare behind his glasses made her resolve weaken. After all, it was almost natural instinct to follow the Ootori family's orders.

"I'll go," she said reluctantly. Not that she had much of a choice, considering she had to stay with Tamaki almost 24/7 until they finished the job. "If Ootori-san wishes me to."

"Of course." Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Why not?"

"Then I shall do so."

"Aww, mommy! Why does she listen to you and not me?"

"Because you're an idiot," she deadpanned.

"Be on your guard," Sayo whispered as she passed Akemi. The girl stiffened, but nodded. "A suspect is reported in 1st years. I ran into a few scuffles myself coming here."

"I see," she said sagely. "Then we just have to hunt them out now, don't we?"

"Yes…I suppose we do."

The girls came to an understanding.

"When will the Force gather?" Sayo threw the question to Zane, a boy in the Tasks Force. Most of the boys were actually off on another mission, but they were lucky to secure the sniper.

"Probably afterschool," he answered. He seemed a little distracted. "Hey~ do you know what exactly the Host club does? I've gathered some info, but not a lot."

She considered the question. "Ask Kana Zavala, she's in 3rd year. She'll get you the info you need, though for a price. Of course, you can always ask Tamaki. I'm sure he'll be delighted to know you've taken an interest in the club."

The boy blanched. "As appealing as that idea is, I'd rather not. And I'm not exactly the richest person in the world, so I'm just going to hope Ootori tells us."

"Sure thing."

* * *

**WARNING! MUSE IS DYING! IF THERE ARE ANY TIPS TO REVIVE A DYING MUSE, PLEASE ALERT!**

**A/N: Well…this is anticlimactic. Not that I expected much on their first day, but…meh, when the Host Club gathers, there will be enough chaos. -_-**

**I never like typing up the starts. The readers forget who's who because there are too many people and not enough specific events to differentiate them. So I'm creating a mini-list you might want to use.**

**If you haven't noticed, I try focusing on one OC's point of view per chapter. Not too much, but you can tell Zane is mainly used in this one. They will all get their chance, though.**

**.**

**People we've seen:**

**.**

**Rei-1st year, apparently enjoys teasing Hikaru**

**Minako-1st year, has shown ferocious temper. Tsundere alert. Seems to like Kaoru**

**Vannessa-1st year, had a chance encounter with Honey.**

**Akurma-1st year, quiet 'Ice queen'. Seems to be more in charge of the 1st years**

**Zane-2nd year, Haruhi is revealed as charge. Invited to be a Host**

**Sayo-2nd year, seen with Chinese throwing knife. Says was in a scuffle before school**

**Kaede-2nd year, auburn eyes. Likes observing people.**

**Akemi-2nd year, seems to be very cunning and smart**

**Audrey-2nd year, seems loyal to Kyoya. Charge is Tamaki.**

**Kana-3rd year. Not actually met yet, but mentioned for her informant skills**

**.**

**Review, tell me your thoughts. If I OOC a character (hah, OOC an OC), tell me how to fix it and I will. Thanks~!**


	4. Third Years: Message Received

**A/N: Yo. I'm alive.**

* * *

Misayo was hurrying along the (unnecessarily, in her opinion) long halls of Ouran Academy as she was solely focused on her laptop, her fingers flying over the keys as she gritted her teeth. "Their security's hard to break into…" she muttered to herself as some students casted her concerned or even wary glances as she walked to her next class. She had already accessed an entire map of Ouran and memorized it so she would only have to look up now and then to make sure she didn't bump into someone. She stopped for a moment to re-adjust her dark purple glasses as she glanced up, and was slightly surprised to see a familiar face in front of her.

"Ah, you're one of the other transfer students, aren't you?" The girl questioned, looking quite calm as she pushed a stray strand of her curly black hair behind her ear, her olive green eyes zeroing on Misayo as she waited patiently for the girl to collect herself.

"Ahaha, yeah, that's me." Misayo rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "My name's Satou Misayo, but you can just call me Misayo."

"Kana. Kana Zavala. It's a pleasure to meet you." Both of the girls knew that statement was a lie, but it seemed like the statement easily rolled off the cool girl's tongue as they shook hands. Misayo had seen the girl several times when she had popped into the Task Force's base, and often times the Ootori family would pair them together whenever they needed any job that required information. Kana acted almost like the information broker for the Task Force, and with Misayo's skills in hacking (of course, she never revealed exactly _how well_ she could hack: that would just be showing your cards before the game started), the two were an unstoppable force when it came to gathering information.

Even though they had interacted several times thanks to their occupation, Kana still managed to keep very polite, although sometimes Misayo would manage to see a flash of some..._worry_ in her eyes whenever their _kouhais_ would do anything reckless (in particular, the first years this year were _terribly_ mischievous and danger prone). But there were times when the girl's personality seemed to change and become totally different: Misayo's fondest memory of Kana was when the girl had tried driving them to a meeting and they ended up stuck in a ditch. Fun times. Kana still seemed unperturbed by that incident, however (Misayo heard that things like that happened a lot whenever the girl drove) and didn't look the slightest embarrassed when they had come to the meeting covered in mud until she realized that Kyoya Ootori was there and immediately rushed off to change into a new outfit. How adorable.

"Ah, so it seems like we're in the same class!" Misayo noted as she glanced over Kana's shoulder to look at her schedule. "Do you want to walk together?"

"...I suppose. Do you know the way there?"  
"Yeah."

"That's good."

* * *

Kana recognized her as soon as her olive-green eyes met the girl's baby blue. It was Misayo: one of the people she was usually paired with at the Task Force. Honestly, Kana would have almost classified her as a..._friend_ if not for the once incident when the girl had tried to cook for her. Really, Kana always thought _she_ was bad at cooking until she had met the girl. Thus, they usually relied on other members of the Task Force or store-bought bentos as their lunch from then on. If not for Minako, one of her _kouhais_ who she sometimes persuaded to cook for her once she found out that the feisty girl had a soft side, she probably _only_ would have been eating store-bought lunches. She really did miss her mother's cooking…

Sometimes Kana felt like the Task Force was nothing but a gathering of insanely talented people with no common sense whatsoever. The incidents when another one of this year's first years, Rei, had accidentally burnt the Task Force's private kitchen and would have burnt the entire complex had not for the only two sensible first years, Vanessa and Akemi, solidified her statement. All she had to be grateful for really about this mission was that there were only a few of the Task Force's boys tagging along (most of them were out somewhere in Europe doing bodyguard/espionage missions or something if she recalled correctly). One of the only boys on the mission, Zane, was luckily a level-headed guy.

Before she knew it, the two had reached the doors of the classroom, and both girls stood side by side as they stood in front of the door for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then, Misayo took a deep breath and knocked before entering.

"Just in time." The teacher nodded, turning around the face the class as he gestured towards the two girls. "These girls are our class's new transfer students. I'm sure you've heard by now that Ouran has managed to get a student exchange program with Lobelia, and that's why there are so many new people. Girls, introduce yourselves please."  
"My name is Satou Misayo." The girl smiled, her laptop safely clutched in her hand as if it was her lifeline (which, Kana supposed, it was) as her blue eyes scanned the room before lowering. "I like...electronics and I dislike cooking. Not very feminine of myself," she laughed and continued, "But it's true."'

"My name is Kana Zavala. It's a pleasure to meet you." Unlike her companion, she bowed formally, eyes polite but distant as she noted any people around the room that looked like threats. She noticed that two of the Host Club the Task Force was assigned to guard were there: Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Morinozuka Takashi. She had gathered some information about them from some reliable sources, and it was pretty easy to recognize the boy-lolita and stoic man. "I like playing the Spanish guitar and lute and dislike swimming." Mainly because she _couldn't_, but she didn't have to mention that.

"Please sit down in any empty seat."

There were a few options: there was one seat in the back near the door that wasn't occupied, and another in the middle of the classroom near the window. Knowing that Misayo would probably want to use her laptop during class for hacking purposes, Kana purposely took the window-seat as Misayo sent her a grateful look before taking the seat in the back. While Kana's way of attaining information was through her network of connections, Misayo's was through hacking. The girl was thoroughly good at her job too. Kana had heard some rumors that the reason Misayo was in the Task Force was because she almost got arrested by them. _Probably because she was trying to do something illegal dealing with hacking_, Kana mentally sighed as she pressed a finger to her temple.

The Task Force really _was_ a group of misfits.

But then again, the best place to be as a social outcast would be with other social outcasts. Many of the Task Force had eventually formed relationships (both platonic and romantic) with their comrades. Even though some of the Task Force was stationed at Ouran, a lot of them were still at the base or were doing other missions. Kana herself had gotten along with some of them, in particular a preppy girl named Evangeline who was a little more on the naive side even though she dealt in the law enforcement business.

The Task Force had brought them a home, Kana realized. A home where they could be themselves. An odd home, but a home.

And it had been a long time since she had a real, physical place to call 'home'. All she had was memories of hot summer days as children giggled as they sat in the shade of olive trees. Spain, her home country.

...she had to focus on the present. Kana pushed away any thoughts she was having of her family, her new home, and her old home, instead focusing on the task at hand. Mentally, as the teacher went on about politics (the lesson ridiculously censored thanks to the amount of powerful heirs in the room), she categorized each of their classmates as either a threat, suspicious, or simply neutral. No one was immediately unsuspicious in her mind; she couldn't afford to let her guard down.

The bell rang, signaling lunchtime, and Kana heard a small _ting!_ which signaled a text and she immediately knew that lunchtime would _not_ be as calm and quiet as she hoped. She glanced at her phone and wasn't unsurprised at the message: only people at the Task Force had her number.

**OOTORI: Mandatory meeting at the Pavilion. All members.**

Kana sighed, a small smile spreading over her face that she couldn't stop as she slipped the phone back into her bag and gave a nod to Misayo, slinging the bag over her shoulder as she began to walk outside the classroom. She felt a sudden tap on her shoulder and she nearly jumped as she turned around to see Misayo, who gestured towards her laptop. "I found something."

"What?"

"Their first attack is today."

Kana's shoulder slumped as she mentally groaned. She couldn't just get one moment of peace at this place, could she? "Alright. Let's go."

Things were about to get chaotic.

* * *

**A/N: I never intended for this chapter to take so long. Basically, I had this chapter _and_ a few other chapters all prepped and ready to publish. Then my laptop is completely ruined, and I lose all my files.**

**Yeah...after that I lost inspiration for a while, but here I am!**

**So, if you feel like your OC isn't in character, tell me! Also, what do you guys think about the other OCs? I'm wondering what the readers interpret each character as through my writing.**

**Anyways, thank you so much for the patience, reviews, favorites, and follows. I love you guys~**


End file.
